


Good Morrow

by StrawberryLane



Series: Love Charade [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Gossip, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marriage Law Challenge, Marriage of Convenience, Press and Tabloids, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: For the first time in about five years, Hermione Jean Granger seems to have overslept. Something like that is positively unheard of – and Parvati should know, she has to share a room with the girl – and really, really unacceptable. Normally Parvati would applaud Hermione for behaving like an ordinary teenage girl for once in her life, but did she really have to choose the day the news of her unexpected marriage broke?





	Good Morrow

_"...the ceremony is said to have taken place at an undisclosed location, possibly the unplottable_ _ancestral_ _home of the Blacks, located in London. According to our source, there was no other witnesses than an old professor of Miss Granger. Professor Remus Lupin served as Professor of Defence against the Dark Arts in the school year of 1993 to 1994, abruptly leaving his post at the end of Granger's third year._

_It is interesting to note that while Mr Lupin has obvious connections to Miss Granger, he has even deeper connections to Mr Black and is possibly the one to introduce the loved up couple in the first place. Lupin was friends with Black while at school, another anonymous source tells us, always getting in trouble and causing grief to others. "In all honesty," our source, who wishes to remain anonymous, tells us, "I wouldn't be all that surprised if it turns out Lupin somehow had a hand in helping Black escape from Azkaban."_  


 

Parvati swallows another mouthful of her too hot tea as she reads the article in front of her for the sixth time in a row. She takes a delicate bite out of her tomato sandwich, careful not to chew with her mouth open, and tries not to vibrate out of her seat due to impatience.

For the first time in about five years, Hermione Jean Granger seems to have overslept. Something like that is positively unheard of – and Parvati should know, she has to share a room with the girl – and really, really unacceptable. Normally Parvati would applaud Hermione for behaving like an ordinary teenage girl for once in her life, but did she really have to choose the day the news of her unexpected marriage broke?

Perhaps Parvati should have seen this coming. Both Ron and Harry – who are usually attached to the hips with her roommate, – are also suspiciously absent from the Great Hall. Perhaps the Golden Trio somehow got wind of the news being revealed and decided to stay away from breakfast and all the attention their presence would probably bring to Hermione?

Hermione's not too big on being the centre of attention unless it's to show off her own brilliance, Parvati thinks.

"Be still," Lavender whispers in her ear, turning to smile brilliantly at Colin Creevey as he passes by their spot at the Gryffindor table, in case he wants to take a picture of them due to their new found popularity because of them being roommates with Hermione Granger. Seriously, no less than twelve people have come up to Parvati and Lavender in the last half hour, asking if they had known.

"Know what?" Lavender had loudly asked the first person wondering, a fifth year Ravenclaw. In answer, the Ravenclaw student had waved a copy of the Daily Prophet in their faces, headlines screaming about Hermione's wedding to Sirius Black. To make a long, rambling answer short; No, they hadn't known.

Now, Parvati will never be accused of keeping too on top of the news, but not even she have missed the part where Black was, for years, believed to be a big supporter of the Dark Lord. He only got pardoned for his supposed crimes this past summer, and even so there's a big part of the world that believes he's not as innocent as he claims to be. Switched sides to save his own skin, most people who Parvati has discussed the case with tells her. Just like the Malfoys.

"I am being still," Parvati hisses back, even though it's not true. She's bouncing her leg like crazy. Hermione should be here by now, so that they can verify the truth of the Prophet's claims. Sure, Hermione wasn't in their dorm when they woke up yesterday morning, but Parvati had simply assumed that Hermione had gone off to the library to get some light studying in before lessons began. Not that she'd gone off to get married to a former supporter of her best friend's lifelong enemy.

It just doesn't add up.

"Here she comes!" hisses Lavender excitedly, nudging a pointy elbow in Parvati's side. And she's right, because there Hermione is, more or less running down the length of the table. She looks annoyed, her hair bushier than ever before and her tie askew. She looks ruffled, Parvati notices with a stab of something she thinks might be glee. Not that that is something to be happy about, she thinks, but Hermione rarely looks anything other than put together, for all that she doesn't care about her appearance. She never looks dishevelled or like she hasn't had time to iron her socks. (Parvati knows for a fact that despite Hermione's outward indifference about her own appearance, she's very particular about her socks). Hermione comes to an abrupt halt in front of them, setting her overflowing bag down with a thump.

"You've overslept," Lavender needlessly announces, holding out a mug of tea for their friend to take. In answer, Hermione accepts the mug and wordlessly rolls her eyes.

"Hermione," Parvati begins, waiting until she's sure Hermione's swallowed the tea and won't accidentally choke to death once she sees the Prophet. "What on earth?"

She turns the newspaper in front of her around, so that Hermione won't be forced to try to decipher the article upside down, pointedly stabbing her finger against the big, inky black headline announcing the union between Potter's ex girlfriend and the Dark Lord's most devoted follower. At the sight of it, Hermione flinches like she's been slapped. Recovering quickly, she grabs a piece of toast from a nearby plate, buttering it angrily. "What of it? she asks, clearly growing defensive. That's Skeeter's writing. We all know she likes to slander those she thinks have wronged her."

"But you are married, though, are you not?" Parvati asks, nodding towards the glinting diamond ring now resting on Hermione's finger. It wasn't there two days ago and it looks way too expensive to be something Hermione would just buy for herself because she liked it. It looks suspiciously much like a wedding ring.

Hermione sighs, more to herself than to Parvati and Lavender. She puts down her toast and runs a finger back and forth across the diamond. "I am," she says, the look in her eyes daring them to argue with her. "And I made that choice of my own free will, just in case you were wondering," she adds, even though nobody asks. Parvati tells her as much, Hermione giving a snort. "But you did wonder if he forced me, somehow," she says. "I can see it in your face."

Parvati doesn't bother trying to deny it. Yes, she does wonder, because she can't make the pieces of this puzzle fit for the life of her. She knows there's probably a lot more to the story than even Skeeter knows, but it still makes her itch, the way she doesn't know everything from the get-go.

"Do you love him?" asks Lavender, clambering all over Parvati's confused feelings. At that, Hermione startles, almost dropping her mug of tea. Collecting herself, she gives another snort.

"Of course I don't," she says, hissing as she burns her tongue on the hot beverage. "I'm trying to help someone who needs it, is all."

With that, Hermione sets her mug down, grabs her bag and swipes up her half-eaten piece of toast all in one go and leaves the Great Hall the same way she entered it – running at half speed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
